A Bad Egg
by faye-bs
Summary: Cuando las cicatrices de Ron le dan problemas, Harry y Hermione tienen que reconstruir rapidamente su historia. ¿De quién es el cerebro que atacó a Ron en el departamento de Misterios y qué fue lo que le paso? traducción del fic de Solstice Muse


A Bad Egg

Author: Solstice Muse

El fic original en ingles lo pueden encontrar en el perfil de la autora:

http: // www . fanfiction . net / u / 900634 / Solstice_Muse

"Cualquier hombre casado que no se arrepienta de su matrimonio, ni haya peleado en un año y un día después, debe acudir al Priorato y exigir el bacon prometido, haciendo un juramento y arrodillándose frente a las rocas del jardín de la iglesia"

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban de pie frente al Priorato de Dunmow en Essex y leyeron la lapida del siglo XIII con expresiones meditabundas. Harry tembló; a veces las reliquias muggles eran más extrañas que las del mundo mágico. Hermione rodó los ojos y se giro para ver si había algo cerca que fuera relevante para su búsqueda. Ron hizo una mueca y leyó de nuevo.

"Hay que pasar un infierno solo por algo de bacon, ¿no?" dijo mientras se agachaba frente a la piedra

"Bueno, yo sé que un año y un día de feliz matrimonio sin un cruce de palabras debe parecerte imposible, Ronald" se burló Hermione "Pero, de hecho, algunas parejas pueden manejar el tratarse con reverencia y respeto"

Ron giró la cabeza y observo a Hermione como si hubiera propuesto que decir que el helado es delicioso es difamación, levanto una ceja, escéptico.

"Reverencia y respeto" bufó Ron "¿por un año entero?"

"Ah Ron," dijo Harry con un risita mientras le daba un empujoncito en la espalda a su mejor amigo, "a algunas personas les gusta navegar en aguas tranquilas, no a todos nos gustan las aguas rápidas como a ti, ¿sabias?"

Ron miró a Harry como si le acabara de hablar en otro idioma y Hermione rió antes de agarrar a Ron por su pecoso y cicatrizado brazo para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

"A veces me pregunto por qué me preocupo por ustedes" murmuró Ron antes de pasar la mirada de las destartaladas paredes que rodeaban la lapida hacia las Colinas distantes en el horizonte y dejo salir un gruñido. "Aquí no veo nada remotamente relacionado con mortífagos."

"No," dijo Harry, sonando ligeramente aburrido mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo, retirando algo que parecía un trompo y se balanceaba en la palma de su mano. "¿Saben qué, mis estimados colegas? Creo que podríamos haberlos capturados a todos ellos."

Hermione hizo un sonido burlón por la nariz y envió a su Patronus a patrullar el área. Harry miró el trompo que aun permanecía en la palma de su mano y Ron bajo la cabeza para examinar el objeto, levantando una ceja, antes de mirar a Harry con diversión.

"¿Este es el mismo chivatoscopio que te envié desde Egipto?"

Harry le dio un leve empujón con la punta de su varita al detector de enemigos y lo volvió a guardar entre su traje de Auror.

"Si," contesto encogiéndose de hombros, "¿Por qué comprar uno nuevo cuando no hay nada malo con el que tengo? Después de todo supo cuando Colagusano estaba en nuestro dormitorio"

"Si, pero Harry," dijo Ron que parecía debatirse con el sonrojo mientras se ponía serio, "esto es solo basura para turistas que conseguí cuando era niño, no esta al nivel de los Aurores. No tenia idea que aun lo usabas después de todo este tiempo."

Harry se encogió y la esquina de su boca se curvo en una media sonrisa.

"Bueno, fue un regalo y se supone que no puedes remplazar los regalos"

"Oh, ¡por favor, Harry!" Ron soltó una pequeña risa antes de darle una palmada en la espalda, "Si eso es lo que se debe hacer, yo aún tendría que usar el jersey Weasley que mamá hizo para mi cuando tenia año y medio."

Hermione hizo un ruido que sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo y levantó la mirada sobre su hombro, mirando de arriba abajo a Ron antes de volver la vista a la espera del regreso de su Patronus.

"Me gustaría ver como lo intentas," murmuró.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas y luego volvió a mirar a Harry señalándole el bolsillo.

"Permíteme conseguirte uno mejor, al menos ahora gano algo de dinero y seria agradable obsequiarte algo que no sea basura."

"En toda tu vida nunca me has dado un regalo que sea basura, ¡tonto cabezota!" Harry le dio un calvazo y Ron se tambaleo hacia la lapida.

En ese momento Harry gritó de dolor mientras algo parecía taladrarle el pecho, el Patronus de Hermione cargo a Ron, mientras este agitaba los brazos con fervor como si se le estuvieran quemando.

"Ow, ¿qué demonios...?" aulló Ron mientras caía de espaldas sobre la crecida hierba que rodeaba la lapida, frotándose los brazos ferozmente.

Harry desgarró una parte de su túnica y la tiró al suelo, pateando algo que hacia un fuerte ruido hasta que, con un crujido, llego el silencio al abandonado Priorato. Harry se froto el pecho e hizo una mueca de dolor.

"¡Maldito chivatoscopio intento atravesarme!" refunfuñó.

Hermione llego hasta ellos siguiendo su patronus, al llegar la nutria plateada saltó sobre Ron y lo hizo caer al suelo. Hermione le dirigió una ansiosa mirada a Harry, quien parecía estar más malhumorado que herido, y se arrodillo frente a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas lastimado?" balbuceo Hermione mientras preparaba su varita para administrar hechizos de curación.

Ron aun se frotaba los brazos mientras hacia muecas de dolor. Harry notó que las cicatrices que rodeaban los brazos de Ron de la muñeca hasta la clavícula estaban de color carmesí.

"Merlín," gritó Ron levemente antes de alejar las manos de sus brazos para poder observar la carne quemada, "se siente como si alguien me hubiera echado encima aceite caliente. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Qué le ocurre a mis cicatrices?"

"Debemos volver al cuartel general para que te examinen esto," dijo Hermione mientras tomaba cuidadosamente uno de los inflamados brazos de Ron y lo ayudaba a levantarse, "¿Te estoy lastimando?"

Ron lucia como si acabara de abrazar a un escreguto de cola explosiva y le estuvieran pidiendo que lo hiciera de nuevo, pero solo negó con la cabeza e intento sonreírle a Hermione.

"No, estoy bien. Debe ser solo una alergia o algo así, he sentido que pican antes, cuando estamos en los cementerios pero nunca había sido tan malo como esto."

Harry levanto el pedazo de túnica del piso y sacudió los pedazos rotos del chivatoscopio mientras observaba a Ron.

"¿Has estado teniendo problemas con tus cicatrices y nunca te tomaste la molestia de decirnos?" soltó acusadoramente.

Ron parecía haberse deshecho de la sensación de quemazón y las cicatrices lucían ahora una sombra rosa. Sacudió un poco las muñecas y, de una manera que pareció intencional, falló al encontrar la mirada de Harry.

"Bueno, no había nada que decir" murmuró, casi como si no quisiera que Harry lo escuchara. "Siempre lo pude sentir, desde el primer día. Solo que las sentía un poco más en los cementerios y… bueno… aquí."

Harry vio a Hermione observar la cara de Ron. Ella estaba enojada, de eso no cabía duda, pero parecía que su preocupación la obligaba a guardarse su furia mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de Ron para guiarlo, en lugar de hacerlo por el brazo como lo había hecho antes.

"¿Cómo lograste esconder esto en el examen de salud de los Aurores?" dijo, esforzándose por no sonar demasiado dura.

"No lo hice," Ron se encogió, finalmente le dirigió a Harry una larga mirada casi avergonzada, "no es un secreto, todos lo saben excepto ustedes."

"¿Qué?" Exclamaron furiosamente Harry y Hermione.

Ron suspiró profundamente y miró hacia el cielo negando con la cabeza.

"Tienes suerte de estar muerto, ¿sabes?" murmuró Ron hacia las nubes grises antes de devolverles la mirada a sus preocupados amigos, "Dumbledore dijo que estaba bien, que no había nada de que preocuparse solo tenia que evitar tocar cadáveres." Ron intento sonreír y se encogió de hombros, "Por mi esta bien, después de todo ¿quién quiere tocar gente muerta?"

Harry se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Ron, mientras este intentaba aligerar los ánimos y sacudía la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos.

"En el funeral de Dumbledore dolían un poco, se volvieron un poco púrpura, pero después regresaron a la normalidad. Voldemort... bueno yo ya estaba bastante mal cuando fue derrotado, ¿no?"

Harry frunció el ceño y asintió. Ron y Hermione habían sido seriamente lastimados antes de que Harry finalmente pudiera derrotar a ese sociópata megalomaniaco. ¿Quién hubiera notado las inflamadas cicatrices cuando Ron estaba tan herido y sangrante?

"Oh," dijo Hermione de repente mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano, "el Inferi."

Ron miró hacia sus pies y se aclaro la garganta.

"Si, bueno, por eso siempre sabia que venían cuando buscábamos los Horcruxes," aceptó Ron.

"¿Por eso siempre te enfermabas después?" dijo Harry fieramente.

De nuevo, Ron asintió.

"¿Y por qué te dijo Dumbledore que me ocultaras esto?" gritó Harry, "¿Qué de todo esto es lo que mi pequeño y frágil cerebro no puede comprender?"

"Harry, no," empezó Hermione, tomando a Ron por la túnica intentando acercarlo un poco más hacia ella.

"No, Hermione, a ti también te lo ocultaron todo este tiempo. No se siente bien, ¿cierto?"

Hermione parecía genuinamente dolida y Ron cruzó los brazos mientras hacia una mueca de dolor antes de pasear su mirada culpable entre Harry y Hermione, incapaz de mantener contacto visual con cualquiera de los dos.

"Entonces ¿por qué no podía saber sobre esto?" demandó Harry acercándose un paso hacía Ron, confrontándolo. "Si lo hubiera sabido podría haber ayudado alejándote de lugares que hacían que te dolieran las cicatrices. Maldición, Ron, si alguien sabe sobre cicatrices dolorosas soy yo. ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto?"

"Porque tu nunca te detienes, ¡maldita sea!" le soltó Ron con una expresión desesperada en el rostro.

Harry se quedo sin palabras y parpadeó esperando una explicación, mientras Ron se pasaba una mano por su desordenado pelo y las cicatrices que rodeaban su muñeca se hacían visibles porque la manga de su túnica se deslizaba un poco.

"Acababas de perder a Sirius y todos estábamos dolidos," Ron hacia gestos entre Harry y Hermione mientras hablaba, "estabas con ese horrible malhumor de 'todo es mi culpa' y Dumbledore y yo… bueno, nos dimos cuenta que seria una cosa menos por la cual podrías auto-crucificarte."

Harry fijo su mandíbula fieramente.

"Pero mejore, me controle y no dijiste nada."

"¿Cuál hubiera sido el punto?" murmuró Ron. "¿Qué provecho tendría? 'Oh, Harry, cuando estoy cerca a los cementerios mis cicatrices pican un poco pero no es peligroso ni nada.' No teníamos que salir corriendo de los cementerios por esto amigo, sufro más por la fiebre de heno que por esto y aun así no te inquietas por llevarme al campo cuando hay mucho polen, ¿cierto?"

Hermione parecía luchar contra las ganas de reír.

"¿También tienes fiebre del heno?" dijo mirando a Ron con sus cejas muy juntas.

Ron levanto ambos brazos ante esto.

"Estas bromeando, ¿cierto?" gritó en su desesperación, "¿En realidad puedes estar enojada conmigo por no decirte que tengo la fiebre del heno?"

Hermione se rió esta vez, solo un poco pero esto parecía calmar a Ron, y ella tomo una de sus manos.

"Es simplemente que aprendo cosas nuevas de ti a pesar de todo este tiempo," dijo con una sonrisa.

La tensión en los hombros de Ron pareció soltarse un poco y su boca se torció en una media sonrisa antes de mirar a Harry con mucha precaución.

"Esta bien, lo lamento, pero nunca fue un problema real, es solo como el mareo o la alergia al polen no son problemas reales."

"Okay," asintió Harry, aceptando fríamente las razones por las que su amigo le había mentido y señalando hacia la lapida, "entonces, ¿qué fue eso?"

Ron hizo una mueca de dolor y, frotándose el brazo instintivamente, miró la piedra cubierta de musgo con el ceño fruncido de manera pensativa.

"No lo sé. Esto fue totalmente nuevo, en realidad sentí que me quemaba."

"Entonces te llevaremos al sanador para que juntos sepamos que pasó" dijo Harry dejando perfectamente claro que solo había una respuesta que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Ron miró de la piedra hacia Harry y asintió.

"Si."

* * *

"Bueno," dijo la sanadora y Auror Agawal mientras se alejaba de dos Inefables y se dirigía a Ron, Harry, Hermione y a, su cabeza de división, la recientemente ascendida Tonks, "la escena de su episodio ha sido investigada y se han administrado toda clase de anti-hechizos en esa lapida."

"¿Y?" dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de su silla al lado de Ron, negándose a esperanzarse demasiado pronto.

"Harry, ahora yo hago las preguntas, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Tonks mientras lo observaba tomar asiento.

"Gracias, Auror Tonks," la sanadora Agawal sonrió y asintió antes de tomar una silla y sentarse del lado opuesto a los tres ansiosos amigos, "Auror Weasley, dice que no sufre ningún efecto cuando esta en presencia de fantasmas"

"Ninguno." Ron negó firmemente con la cabeza.

"¿Y es cierto que siente que le molestan sus cicatrices cuando esta cerca de cadáveres o lugares asociados con cadáveres?"

"Es cierto," asintió Ron.

Harry notó que Hermione había tomado la mano de Ron y la apretaba. Ron observó a Hermione y le dio una breve y tensa sonrisa antes de mirar de nuevo a la sanadora.

"No hay restos humanos en el lugar donde ustedes fueron atacados hoy. No hay restos, humanos o de otra clase."

Tonks se mordió el labio y estrujo la cara en un gesto de profunda concentración.

"Entonces ¿puede relacionarse con el lugar y no con la parte de la gente muerta?" preguntó, liberando su labio de entre sus dientes y empezando a batirlo como una aleta frente a su cara.

Disculpándose, Tonks transformo su rostro de vuelta a la normalidad. Era como una especie de tic nervioso que la Metamorfomaga había desarrollado en los últimos años. Cuando la mayoría de las personas se mordían las uñas o no podían dejar quietas las manos, Tonks tiraba de su cara como si fuera arcilla. Harry la había visto una vez jalar su oreja durante la luna llena y cuando Remus Lupin había salido al amanecer de la habitación de seguridad que estaba en su casa, el lóbulo de la oreja de Tonks se balanceaba a la altura de su cintura.

"Eso era justamente lo que estaba pensando, Auror Tonks," asintió la sanadora, "Estuve consultando con los Inefables para ver si ellos podían rastrear cuales cerebros atacaron al Auror Weasley en el departamento de Misterios, pero ellos no creen que sea posible."

"¿Acaso no tienen idea de la procedencia de esos cerebros?" Hermione frunció el ceño.

"Si lo saben, no me lo dicen," dijo la sanadora forzadamente. "Pero creo que ese es uno de los misterios que aun se guardan entre si, ni siquiera se podría pensar en compartirlo con el resto."

"Entonces, ¿esta es una de esas cosas?" preguntó Ron esperanzado, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, no podemos decir exactamente eso, Auror Weasley," dijo la sanadora como si supiera la clase paciente que podía ser Ron y quisiera asegurarse que no tendría que pasar demasiado tiempo tratando con él, "Sus colegas me dicen que usted estaba bastante adolorido y que el chivatoscopio estalló al mismo tiempo que sus cicatrices le empezaron a quemar intensamente."

"¡Ya les dije que esa cosa es basura para turistas!" Farfulló Ron.

"El Patronus de Hermione corrió hacia ti para alejarte de esa piedra," dijo Harry que por el tono de su voz y su expresión dejaba claro que no iba a permitirle discutir a su terco mejor amigo.

"Oh, ¡corre hacia mi todo el tiempo!" Ron se burló de la idea antes que los ojos de Hermione se ensancharan y, de repente, Ron palideció, "Quiero decir...yo no…"

"¡Bien hecho, Ronald!" Hermione le regañó antes de mirar directamente hacia la sanadora, sin mirar a nadie más, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían levemente. "Ron y yo, bueno, nuestros Patronus son muy cariñosos entre si y... también son cariñosos hacia cada uno de nosotros y, bueno..."

"Mi perro ama a su nutria," gruñó Ron con las orejas rojas y la mirada hacia el suelo.

Tonks se tapo la boca con la mano en un intento de reprimir la risa y la sanadora parpadeó mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

"¿Sus Patronus están enamorados?" quiso aclarar la sanadora.

Tanto Ron como Hermione asintieron silenciosamente. La sanadora se esforzó por no reír.

"¿Entonces ustedes dos...?"

"¿Podríamos dejar eso por ahora?" pidió Ron.

"Muy bien, esa información no es esencial para su tratamiento Auror Weasley... solamente es extremadamente dulce." La mujer sonrió socarronamente y Harry se relajó un poco en su asiento mientras Tonks y la sanadora reían por lo bajo y Ron y Hermione se avergonzaban e intentaban esconder la cara entre las manos.

* * *

A Ron le dieron tres días de descanso para que sanaran sus cicatrices y asegurarse que no sufría efectos secundarios del episodio en el priorato de Dunmow.

Harry y Hermione estuvieron con él en la Madriguera molestándolo mientras Molly se deshacía en atenciones y se enredaba con el ungüento que le aplicaba en los brazos hasta que las cicatrices volvieran a su color acostumbrado, y en muy poco tiempo la casa ya estaba llena de gente lista para cenar.

"Así que," dijo Fred con una sonrisita malvada, "no estas satisfecho con solo tener pecas como el resto de nosotros, eh?"

"No nuestro pequeño Ronniekins," sonrió George mientras atravesaba una papa con su tenedor, "Quiero cicatrices, dice, pero no cicatrices cualquiera como la gente normal."

"No, ¡quiero unas multicolor!" dijo Fred mientras sacudía la cabeza antes de servirse una cucharada de guisantes en su plato.

"Yo no las pedí, ¡maldita sea!" se quejó Ron, tomando el plato de Toad-In-The-Hole 1 y sirviéndose una gran porción.

"¡Ron, no hables así en la mesa!" regañó su madre.

"Si Ronnie," se burló George, moviendo una salchicha hacia Ron como si fuera un dedo, "¡cuida tus modales!"

"Tú también, George," farfulló Molly, "jugando con la comida, francamente creí que los había educado mejor."

Ron le dirigió una risita a George al otro lado de la mesa y los gemelos le respondieron con un gesto obsceno con las salchichas mientras su madre no estaba mirando.

Harry se sirvió una generosa porción de pie mientras Hermione parecía estar debatiéndose entre el pescado y el jamón. Bill y Fleur estaban llenando los platos del otro y el señor Weasley estaba dándole un bocado al repollo mientras su esposa finalmente se sentaba para empezar a comer su propia cena.

Fue en ese momento que la silla de Ron se alejó de la mesa y él se dobló sobre si mismo con una mano sobre la boca.

"¿Ron?" dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a su amigo, temiendo que se fuera a caer de la silla.

"¿Ronnie?" Molly estaba de pie de nuevo y estaba frotando la espalda de Ron.

"¿Qué pasa hijo?" dijo Arthur, después de forzar el bocado que estaba comiendo a bajar por su garganta. "¿Estas enfermo?"

Ron asintió y, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo para ayudarle, salió corriendo al jardín y vomitó sobre los narcisos.

"Harry, llama a la sanadora Agawal, yo voy a ayudarle." Dijo Hermione mientras corría afuera con Ron.

Harry ya estaba buscando los polvos Flu mientras ella hablaba y arrojó un poco al fuego mientras las risas de Fred y George se desvanecían con el sonido de las sillas arrastrándose en el piso y las voces preocupadas.

* * *

La sanadora Agawal estaba sentada en el borde de la cama que Ron tenía en la Madriguera y mientras le tomaba la temperatura, poniéndole una mano en la frente, tenia un gesto de preocupación, en tanto Molly se estaba volviendo loca de la preocupación. Arthur hacia lo que podía intentando calmarla, pero ella ya anunciaba que nadie iba a comer nada que ella hubiera preparado ese día, como si todo estuviera envenenado.

Para Harry el Pie no tenia sabor a veneno, de hecho era maravilloso, pero tan pronto sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su abandonada cena su estomago rugió.

"Yo sé como te sientes," dijo Ron roncamente desplomándose contra las almohadas; su piel tenia un extraño tono gris, "¡Estoy hambriento!"

"¿Sientes que puedes comer de nuevo, Ronald?" le preguntó la sanadora Agawal luciendo un poco menos ansiosa con la noticia.

"¿De nuevo?" dijo Ron, con una sonrisa floja, "No comí nada, ni siquiera trague mi primer bocado."

Todos los que estaban en la habitación se congelaron y Molly se alejó de su esposo dando un paso hacia su débil hijo.

"¿No te enfermaste por comer Toad-In-The-Hole?" preguntó ella nerviosamente.

"Apenas si lo pude mordisquear, mamá," sonrió Ron, "No fue la comida, te lo prometo."

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que pudo ser?" preguntó la sanadora firme pero amablemente, "¿Qué hizo que tuvieras ese mareo tan repentino?"

Ron tomó aire mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No tengo idea. Me sentía bien, tenia mucha hambre. ¡Todavía tengo hambre!"

"Señora Weasley," la sanadora se dirigió a la madre de Ron con una sonrisa, "¿es posible que le traiga a Ronald algo de comer que no sea Toad-In-The-Hole?"

"Por supuesto," contestó Molly con un asentimiento y, empujando a su esposo, se apresuro hacia las escaleras.

Harry dio un paso hacia adelante y sonrió mientras Hermione se sentaba al lado de Ron y con el dedo recorría cuidadosamente una de las cicatrices de Ron.

"¿Todo lo demás esta bien, Ron? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Los ojos de Ron se dirigieron hacia los gemelos, ambos parecían bastante divertidos por la cariñosa caricia de Hermione en la piel de Ron, antes de dirigirse a Hermione y aclararse la garganta de una manera varonil.

"Si bien, no hay problema, solo es un poco de dolor estomacal" se dio unos golpes en el estomago y movió un poco su hombro para intentar alejarse de Hermione.

Hermione parecía dolida por un breve segundo antes de buscar con la mirada a los gemelos y observarlos mientras ellos reían. Cuando volvió a mirar a Ron, lo hizo con una especie de gruñona comprensión.

"Bueno, solo haz lo que te pidan, ¿de acuerdo?" Le susurro ella inclinándose sobre su pelo, "E ignora a esos dos."

Mientras Hermione se levantaba de nuevo, Ron le sonrió y le apretó la mano. La Sanadora Agawal, en un discreto intento de dirigir la atención hacia si, soltó aire fuertemente y alisó su túnica antes de mirar a Harry y Hermione con importancia.

"Bueno, estoy segura que no les gustaría esperar en el pasillo mientras realizo un examen completo, entonces ¿por qué no se hacen un favor y pasan por cuartel general de Aurores y completan las formas de permiso por enfermedad? Tendrán que hacerlo ahora que he sido llamada horas después de tratar al Auror Weasley, ¿No creen que es mejor terminar con esto ahora?"

Harry y Hermione asintieron y se levantaron para irse. Arthur le dio a los gemelos un fuerte pero fraternal empujón fuera de la habitación antes de seguirlos; en el momento en que Hermione cerraba la puerta Molly regresaba con una bandeja de comida, Ginny la seguía con las manos llenas.

"Discúlpenme queridos," resoplo Molly, "necesito alimentar a mi hijo, déjenme pasar."

Ginny rodó los ojos y siguió a su madre dentro de la habitación. Poco tiempo después las dos brujas pelirrojas salían y Ginny cerraba la puerta.

"¡Honestamente!" Molly estaba enfurruñada, y sus mejillas enrojecidas. "Prohibirme estar con mi propio hijo en mi propia casa como si yo no fuera más que una chismosa metiendo la nariz."

"Mamá, le están practicando un examen físico," Intento explicar Ginny aunque su voz mostraba su exasperación.

"¡A él ya lo he visto desnudo igual que a todos ustedes!" soltó Molly.

Harry palideció.

"Bueno, obviamente no a Hermione y a ti." Dijo Molly agitando una mano.

"Obviamente no me has visto desnudo desde que era más pequeño que Harry," dijo Fred mientras golpeaba a Harry en la espalda, "y podría apostar que no has puesto los ojos en algunas partes de tu Ronnie desde que ha crecido, mamá"

"Si, mamá," dijo George con una risita, "dale un respiro."

"Nunca había escuchado algo... ¿Quién los crió a ustedes...? Arthur, ¡di algo!" protesto Molly.

"¿Vamos a preparar un poco de té?" dijo Ginny, que tenia una mirada que gritaba 'sáquenme de aquí'.

"Ah, lo lamento, Ginny," Harry bajo la cabeza e hizo una mueca de disculpa, "tenemos que volver al Cuartel y llenar la papelería sobre la enfermedad de Ron. Me temo que tendrás que ir sola."

Ginny parecía estar lo suficientemente molesta como para patear a Harry en la espinilla, pero en su lugar prefirió dar la vuelta y dar un puño a Fred en el brazo.

"¿Eso por qué fue?" chilló su hermano.

Harry y Hermione bajaron la escalera y se dirigieron a la chimenea.

"¡Por no saber cuando cerrar la boca, imbécil!" soltó Ginny furiosamente.

Cuando llegaron a la parte baja de las escaleras, Harry y Hermione se avergonzaron un poco al escuchar los sonidos del mal estado de Ron en el piso superior.

"Oh pobre Ron," suspiro Hermione, "Espero que la sanadora Agawal pueda hacer algo para aliviar su estomago."

"Si," asintió Harry, "hay algo que esta mal en el hecho que Ron no sea capaz de comer. Es como si el pasto fuero azul o algo así."

Hermione solo pudo mostrar una ligera sonrisa antes de tomar un puñado de polvos Flu y dar un paso hacia la chimenea.

"Hermione," Harry frunció el ceño mientras hablaba, "¿Por qué Ron y tú no salen para ser 'Ron y tú'?"

"Salir del closet de amigos-heterosexuales-de-toda-la-vida-que-discuten-pero-guardan-secretos-sentimientos-de-amor es algo muy grande, Harry." Sonrió Hermione antes de soltar los polvos Flu a sus pies, "¡La Colmena!"

Harry se sacudió el polvo de su túnica cuando salió en la chimenea del Cuartel general de Aurores mientras las llamas se apagaban y veía a Hermione asintiendo frenéticamente y escuchando a Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"¿Los llamaron a ustedes dos para la papelería del accidente de trabajo?" Parpadeó Harry con incredulidad.

"Potter, le pedí a Agawal que los enviara aquí sin preocupar a Weasley o a su familia," dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt mientras asentía hacia la puerta abierta a su lado, "los Inefables han estado haciendo un trabajo considerable con los tanques de los cerebros y creemos que podemos tener una conexión."

"Una conexión muy débil, Kingsley," dijo Tonks, levantando elegantemente la ceja.

"Bueno, eso es cierto, pero es algo que podemos investigar." Concedió Kingsley.

"¿Qué les dijeron los Inefables?" demandó Hermione de una manera inusualmente enérgica considerando la compañía.

"Acérquense los dos. Siéntense y díganme acerca del Priorato que encontraron hoy."

* * *

Harry cargó a una profundamente dormida Ginny hacia la cama y la beso suavemente en la frente antes de dirigirse en puntas de pies a la habitación de Ron. Contuvo el aliento mientras observó a Hermione acostada al lado de Ron y moviendo los dedos por su cabello cobre oscuro.

Le estaba susurrando algo al rostro dormido de Ron, algo que Harry no pudo entender. Pensó en lo que Molly y Arthur le contaron antes de irse a dormir de forma cansina. Ron consiguió comer algunas cosas pero otras conseguían vaciarle el estomago de nuevo. Parecía que no había ningún método. Al final Ginny le había ofrecido a Ron una manzana y él se la comió entera y cayó dormido.

Era bueno saber que Ron al menos tenia algo en el estomago, pero no era suficientemente bueno. Nadie podía vivir solamente de manzanas.

Mientras Harry, un poco incomodo al ver a Hermione rozando sus labios con los de Ron, daba la vuelta y sostenía la manija de la puerta para darle a sus amigos un poco más de tiempo a solas, Ron abrió los ojos y gruñó sorprendido al ver a Hermione tan 'en su cara'.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Murmuró Ron mientras se sentaba en la cama y Hermione se levantaba y se acomodaba a su lado, rodeándolo con los brazos.

"Hola, Ron." Llamó suavemente Harry a través de la habitación iluminada por las velas.

"Hola amigo," sonrió Ron medio dormido, frotándose los ojos.

"Tendremos que salir por a hacer un pequeño trabajo esta noche," explicó Harry, "pero queríamos verte antes de partir. Quería estar seguro de que te sentías mejor y que ya habías comido algo"

"Bueno, comí una manzana," dijo Ron con una alegría ligeramente narcótica - Harry sospechaba que la sanadora le había suministrado algo a Ron para mantenerlo en la cama - "después de vomitar todo lo demás."

Hermione abrazó un poco más fuerte a Ron mientras el giraba la cabeza para mirarla.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa? Agawal dijo que era alergia a la comida o algo así. Mañana ya sabrá que es lo que me pasa y todo va a estar bien."

"Tu brazos se sienten calientes," dijo ella tristemente mientras tocaba la manga de la camiseta de Ron

"Bueno, estaba acostado ¿no?" sonrió Ron mientras abrazaba a Hermione por un lado para poder poner la cabeza aun lado de su cuello.

"Que cariñoso esta ¿no crees?" dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

"Por supuesto," sonrió Hermione mientras besaba la cabeza durmiente de Ron, "Creo que debería mantenerlo dopado ¿Qué opinas, Harry?"

Harry asintió mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba una de las muñecas de Ron para sentir su piel febril.

"Tienes razón, sus cicatrices están ardiendo," Harry le hecho un vistazo a Hermione; su mirada divertida se había desvanecido mientras retiraba un flequillo de la cara de Ron y le hablaba lenta y claramente.

"¿Escosen todo el tiempo o solo cuando enfermas?"

"Caliente," murmuro Ron en el cuello de Hermione, "siento calor y mareo cuando intento comer algo."

"¿Te duelen ahora?" pregunto Harry tiernamente.

"No." dijo Ron con los ojos cerrados.

"Escucha Harry," empezó a decir Hermione mientras recostaba gentilmente a Ron contra la almohada, "no podemos sacarle nada y no puede estar con nosotros el tiempo suficiente para explicar nuestra investigación. Sé que quieres hablar con él sobre esto, sobre lo que pasó en Dunmow, pero tendremos que hacer esto sin él."

"Lo sé," suspiro Harry tristemente.

Los dos miraron a Ron antes que Hermione lo cubriera con las mantas y siguiera con los dedos el camino que marcaban las rosadas cicatrices de su brazo. Harry se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta hasta que escucho a Ron estremecerse y a Hermione ahogar un gritito, entonces giro sobre sus pasos para ver que Hermione alejaba las manos como si las cicatrices quemaran y que estas ahora tenían un color fucsia.

"¡Bacon!" dijo Ron mientras se revolvía en su cama, "Mi padre te dará el bacon si cumples tu promesa."

Hermione se chupaba los dedos quemados mientras se acercaba a Harry y miraba a Ron mientras este jadeaba antes de dar la vuelta al otro lado y caer en un pesado sueño.

"¿Bacon?" repitió Harry asombrado, "¿Crees que es el bacon lo que lo hace enfermar?"

"No había bacon en la mesa, Harry," dijo Hermione de manera pensativa, "pero esa lapida que activo Ron hoy prometía bacon ¿no? A pedazo de bacon para el hombre recién casado que jurara sobre esas rocas en la capilla del priorato que nunca había discutido con su esposa."

Harry miró boquiabierto a Hermione

"¿Como recuerdas todas esas cosas?"

Hermione se enderezo y levanto la barbilla.

"No recuerdo lo que estaba tallado en la roca, pero recuerdo lo que dijo Ron sobre que eso era mucho pedir solo por un poco de bacon, y empiezo a creer que tenia razón. Es poco razonable esperar que una pareja de recién casados no discuta en su primer año de matrimonio, es imposible pensar en una pareja real que este de acuerdo en todo."

Harry miró a Hermione y luego a Ron. Después de eso tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

Harry volvió a leer la lapida a la luz de su varita mientras se frotaba la barbilla de manera pensativa. Ron había dicho que su padre seria el único en ganar el bacon. Harry estaba seguro que los Weasleys no eran los señores de la mansión en Dunmow.

Se escucho un crack y Hermione apareció con los brazos llenos de papeles que parecían muy viejos.

"Bueno, los archivos de Dunmow necesitan con urgencia una reorganización. Esta gente le presta más atención a planear la construcción de un edificio y la demolición de viejas casa de familia que a su propia historia."

"Así termina la transmisión política del partido del SPEW." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

Hermione lo miró asombrada antes de bufar un poco, rodar los ojos y dejar su carga frente a la lapida.

"Así que Ron le esta sirviendo de canal a un hijo de Lord Dunmow y tú le sirves de canal a Ron... ¿Quién me toca a mi, Myrtle la llorona?" Se mofó ella

Harry rió antes de fruncir el ceño.

"¡Espera! ¿Ron le sirve de canal a un tipo muerto del siglo trece?"

Hermione inhaló profundamente, pareciendo muy seria de repente.

"Bueno yo no diría que le sirve de canal exactamente y definitivamente no diría que es un 'tipo' muerto."

"¿Qué?" Parpadeó Harry.

"Bueno, esto fue lo que encontré," Hermione revisó algunos de los papeles antes de sacar tan delicadamente como le era posible, un pedazo de pergamino que parecía muy viejo; Harry ilumino el pergamino con su varita para que ella pudiera leerlo en voz alta. "Una Antigua tradición, que se practicaba en raras ocasiones antes del siglo trece y fue instituida por Lord Robert Fitzwalter. El premio se le conocía como el témpano de Dunmow, ya que el Priorato en cuestión era el de Dunmow, situado en el pueblo del mismo nombre ubicado en Essex."

"Todo eso es maravilloso, Hermione, pero qué-" Empezó a decir Harry mientras Hermione dejaba el viejo pergamino y tomaba una fotocopia de una página de un libro.

"Mi padre te dará bacon, Harry," dijo Hermione como si Harry estuviera haciéndose el tonto. "Ron dijo que su padre era quien le daba el bacon. Ron estaba hablando de Lord Robert Dunmow, probablemente el mismo hombre que esta enterrado aquí."

"Entonces ¿Ron esta poseído por uno de los chicos Dunmow?" Dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco intranquilo ante la idea.

"No ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que los Inefables le dijeron a Shacklebolt?" dijo Hermione enojada, "uno de los cerebros es del siglo trece, el mundo mágico lo tiene desde el año 1212."

Harry observó a Hermione y a la lapida antes de mirar la fotocopia que Hermione tenia en las manos.

"¿Acaso me estas diciendo que el cerebro que atacó a Ron en el departamento de misterios pertenece a uno de los hijos de este tal Dunmow y que ahora se esta metiendo con las cicatrices de Ron y revolviéndole el estomago?"

"Oh, por favor Harry, tiene sentido." Dijo Hermione con determinación, "tiene un cerebro que esta buscando su propio cuerpo aguardando en las cicatrices, y cada vez que esta cerca a un cadáver las cicatrices le escosen. El espíritu despierta para poder mirar si finalmente ha encontrado su lugar de eterno descanso y luego…no sé, supongo que el alma, dormita de nuevo hasta que siente una nueva posibilidad de encontrar un lugar de descanso."

"Pero Tonks dijo que este lugar estaba limpio, que no había cuerpos enterrados aquí." Recordó Harry mientras iluminaba con su varita los papeles y no veía nada más que gravados antiguos y escritura casi ilegible con 'F' donde deberían estar las 'S' y palabras que le eran muy extrañas.

"Es cierto," dijo Hermione asintiendo, "pero Ron no fue afectado hasta que estuvo físicamente cerca de la lapida. Algo relacionado con eso despertó al ocupante y el alma, o lo que sea, reconoció el lugar. Por eso no regresó a su escondite, o mejor dicho, a las cicatrices de Ron."

"¿Reconoció su hogar?" Preguntó Harry para confirmar si había entendido correctamente.

"Eso es lo que creo y también que el cerebro que ataco a Ron fue el de Maud, la hija de Lord Dunmow."

Harry abrió los ojos con asombro.

"¿Cómo averiguaste eso en medio de todo esto?" dijo Harry señalando todos los papeles.

"Bueno, el cerebro conoce los planes de Lord Dunmow para recompensar a las parejas felizmente casadas en su Priorato, y eso quiere decir que ese hijo debía vivir a comienzos de 1200. Lord Dunmow comisionó todos sus estados a la corona en 1212 y luego huyó a Francia por alguna razón. Así pues la persona tuvo que morir en la primera parte del siglo trece."

"El cerebro llego a los Inefables en 1212"

"Exactamente, y en ese mismo año la hija de Lord Robert Dunmow fue secuestrada y asesinada por el Rey de Inglaterra."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Harry, "Me iba muy bien en historia Muggle en la escuela, Hermione, y creo que recordaría si algún rey de Inglaterra hubiera secuestrado y asesinado a alguien."

"Oh, no cuando tienes al Rey diciendo cosas como '¿No quiere alguien librarme de este turbulento sacerdote?' y a Ricardo Tercero siendo acusado por los Tudors por el asesinato de sus sobrinos."

Harry parpadeó.

"Pero Ricardo tercero si asesino a sus sobrinos en la-"

"Oh, Harry, eres tan ingenuo" chasqueó Hermione. "Los príncipes no fueron los únicos inocentes asesinados en la torre de Londres. ¿No recuerdas a la pobre Jane Grey, que fue acusada y ejecutada por sus parientes por intentar tomar el trono cuando, de hecho, nunca lo quiso?"

"¿Hermione?" dijo Harry con cautela, "Estamos hablando de Ron, ¿recuerdas?"

Hermione agitó la cabeza como si intentara aclarar sus pensamientos y sacudió los papeles como los presentadores de noticias que Harry veía en televisión, cuando todavía ponía atención en el noticiero Muggle.

"Bueno, tú me distrajiste" dijo ella orgullosamente antes de leer el papel. "Entonces el Rey John, a pesar de estar casado con la reina Isabella de Angouleme, estaba loco por Matilda the Fair, la hija de Lord Dunmow."

Harry intento tener en mente todos esos nombres y asintió confundido después de un par de segundos.

"Bien, entonces ¿Cuál es el papel de Maud en todo esto?"

"Maud y Matilda the Fair son la misma persona, Harry. ¿Acaso crees que su propio padre la llamaba Matilda the Fair?" Dijo Hermione chasqueando la lengua mientras dejaba a un lado la fotocopia y revolvía en los papeles un poco más hasta que encontró otra trascripción de un antiguo documento. "Su Majestad el Rey de Inglaterra intentó varios acercamientos a la joven Maud, todos ellos rechazados con desprecio por la joven mujer y, en 1212, el monarca la secuestro de la casa familiar en Dunmow y la llevo a la Torre de Londres. Allí fue encerrada en la torre redonda de la Torre Blanca."

Harry tomó otra fotocopia de un libro de historia y leyó en voz alta.

"Esto dice que cuando Sir Robert Dunmow se dio cuenta del secuestro de su hija busco aliarse con otros barones para armar una revuelta contra del Rey pero falló y tuvo que huir a Francia."

Harry levanto la vista de la página y entrecerró los ojos.

"Así que nadie lo ayudo a recuperar a su hija y lo perdió todo, su tierra, sus posesiones y a su Matilda," dijo Hermione mientras miraba el grabado de Lord Dunmow con tristeza.

"Pero ella murió ese año y su cerebro fue encontrado por magos y, siglos después, Ron tuvo la mala suerte de absorber parte de ella."

"Y Ron llego hasta aquí, de vuelta a casa," dijo Hermione. "Él la trajo a su hogar, Harry, y ella solo quiere estar son su padre de nuevo."

"¿Qué le paso a su padre?," preguntó Harry fuertemente mientras rebuscaba en los papeles frente a él, "¿Qué le paso a Maud? ¿Cómo murió? ¿Cómo y dónde murió su padre? ¿Qué esta haciendo para que Ron este tan enfermo? Y, sobretodo, ¿por qué lo esta haciendo?"

Hermione recogió todo y se levanto temblorosamente.

"Volvamos a la Madriguera. Quiero estar cerca en caso que Ron me ne… requiera cualquier cosa."

Harry tomó algunos papeles y compartió una sonrisa de consuelo con su amiga, que lucia muy preocupada.

"Estoy seguro que él esta bien. Tal vez esta durmiendo."

Hermione asintió y juntos desaparecieron de vuelta a la Madriguera.

* * *

Se removió incomodo y sintió un pequeño charco de algo húmedo contra su mejilla.

Harry parpadeó y levantó la cabeza, le dolía el cuello y se dio cuenta que había babeado la mesa de la cocina de la Madriguera. Escuchó un ruido y saltó al ver a Ron sentado al otro lado de la mesa, envuelto en una manta y luciendo tan mal como la última vez que Harry lo había visto.

"¿Quieres una toalla?" dijo Ron con voz áspera y profunda.

Harry limpió su barbilla y examinó los rasgos de Ron de cerca.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

"No tengo idea," dijo Ron con su rostro casi en blanco mientras observaba a Hermione dormir con un libro en su regazo en una suave silla que debió haber transformado después que Harry se durmiera. "¿Así que han estado investigando toda la noche?"

Harry hizo a un lado los papeles que estaban por toda la mesa antes de tomar el brazo de Ron, que parecía un poco sorprendido por esto, aunque no se alejó, mientras Harry se acercaba a su manga y presionaba la mano contra las cicatrices plateadas. Estas no se sentían especialmente calientes, en todo caso no más calientes que toda la piel de Ron.

"¿Ya no sientes que te queman?" Preguntó Harry sin soltar el brazo de Ron.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

"No, creo que ya paso."

"¿Entonces quieres intentar comer de nuevo?" Harry levanto las cejas de manera optimista.

Como respuesta el estomago de Ron dio un gruñido mientras él reía con un ligero quejido.

"Quiero comer tanto que ya ni siquiera es divertido."

"Entonces déjame prepararte algo de desayuno, Ronnie querido," Dijo Molly mientras se alejaba del lugar cercano a la puerta desde donde había estado escuchando, y se acercaba a la estufa.

"Gracias mamá," Sonrió Ron antes de tocarse el estomago y ahogar un gemido.

Harry se aseguro que Ron notó que él si se había dado cuenta de eso y el pecoso le sonrió. Ron negó con la cabeza para dejarle saber que no había nada de que preocuparse.

"Solo necesita llenarse, Harry. No es natural para mi estomago estar vacío"

Pronto el padre de Ron se les unió en la cocina y el ruido de la preparación de la comida ya había despertado a Hermione. Para cuado Ginny entró bostezando en la cocina, la madre de Ron ya le había servido un omelette junto con algunos champiñones y tomates.

"¿Bacon, querido?" Sonrió Molly mientras sostenía la cacerola cerca a Ron.

Harry se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniendo el aliento mientras veía que Hermione estaba hacienda lo mismo. Ron no mostró otra reacción ante la palabra bacon más que acercar el plato ansiosamente y sonreír a su madre mientras la encantada bruja le servia todo lo que quedaba. Harry sabía que no había nada que Molly Weasley odiara más que la idea de que uno de sus hijos estuviera hambriento. Si ella no estaba diciendo que Harry estaba tan delgado como para morirse, entonces estaba preocupándose por la poca carne que Ron parecía tener en los huesos. El metabolismo de Ron era extrañamente rápido y parecía que no procesaba la grasa y el azúcar como el del resto de la humanidad, Ron solo comía, comía y comía y sin embargo seguía tan delgado como siempre.

Harry vio a Ron comer algo de tomate y cortar un pedazo de bacon en su plato, levantando un poco de omelette mientras escuchaba a Hermione charlar con Arthur sobre historia Inglesa. Harry sabia que ella estaba pensando en un periodo especifico de la historia.

"¿Henry Sexto fue asesinado por un mago?" Hermione abrió la boca con sorpresa mientras untaba mantequilla en su tostada.

"Claro," asintió Arthur, "y yo creo que se encubrió de manera muy pobre. El reporte muggle dice que el rey murió de pura melancolía y disgusto."

Hermione casi se ahogo con su tostada.

"Bueno, creo que el Avada Kedavra podría disgustarte de alguna manera, querido," Sonrió Molly que parecía tan encantada de que su hijo parecía encaminarse a la recuperación que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la charla sobre asesinato.

"Pero 'Morir de melancolía'," dijo Hermione con desden, "¿Cómo alguien puede creer eso?"

"Evidentemente no lo hicieron, ¿cierto?" Arthur rió ahogadamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de té, seguido de una ligera tos por parte de Ron. "Hay muchas teorías sobre conspiraciones alrededor de esa muerte y creo que, en parte, esa fue la intención del asesino desde el principio."

Ron tosió de nuevo y Arthur frunció el entrecejo mientras ponía una mano en la espalda de su hijo.

"Ron, ¿estas bien?" Dijo Harry con la boca llena y una expresión de pánico.

"¿Puedes tragar algo, hijo?" Dijo Arthur mientras golpeaba ligeramente la espalda de Ron.

Ron sintió nauseas y agito la cabeza antes de escupir el bocado de huevo y bacon en el plato y alejarse de la mesa y correr hacia el baño más cercano.

"Oh Ronnie," Molly se disponía a ir tras su hijo pero Hermione ya se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

"Esta bien señora Weasley, yo me encargo, no sé preocupe."

Harry supo de inmediato que Hermione estaba increíblemente preocupada. Harry miró a Ginny ansiosamente y ella se acercó por encima de la mesa para susurrarle.

"¿Debería llamar a Agawal?"

"Si," Asintió Harry mientras se alejaba de la mesa, "por favor, Ginny. Voy a ver como..."

"Ve." Dijo Ginny antes de dirigirse a la chimenea para contactarse por medio de la red Flu con el Cuartel General de Aurores en busca de la sanadora de Ron.

Harry subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta el baño y encontró a Hermione agachada al lado de Ron, masajeándole la espalda mientras él vomitaba los tomates y champiñones que había logrado tragar. Hermione miró a Harry con la cara llena de lágrimas mientras le hablaba temerosamente.

"Sus brazos están ardiendo. No sé que hacer, no puedo pensar en por qué ella esta haciéndole esto. ¿Qué puede conseguir con todo esto?"

Ron dio un par de arcadas antes de escupir en el retrete y tomar aire.

"¿De quién están hablando?" dijo Ron respirando con dificultad. "¿Acaso alguna desgraciada me ha hechizado?"

"Tranquilízate Ron, no te preocupes, nobody's out to get you." Dijo Hermione intentando calmarlo mientras le frotaba la espalda.

Ron gruñó en el retrete y Hermione lo apartó y lo acerco a ella misericordiosamente

"¿Qué me pasa?" Dijo desesperadamente, mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Tú estas...tú despertaste a alguien, alguien que había estado dormido durante mucho tiempo." Intento explicar Harry para no asustar a Ron. "Y Hermione y yo estamos intentando encontrar una manera de enviarlo de vuelta a casa."

"¿Despertar a alguien? Pero ¿Por qué no me deja comer?" Dijo Ron, haciendo una pausa debido a una mini-convulsión y acercándose de nuevo al retrete.

"No lo sabemos, pero lo solucionaremos. Te lo prometo, Ron," Dijo Hermione mientras secaba una lágrima de su mejilla. "Vamos a encontrar que es lo que esta mal, por qué esta cosa cree que no deberías comer. Luego la liberaremos o la devolveremos a su estado anterior. Haremos lo que sea."

"No permitiremos que tengas hambre, Ron," Dijo Harry con determinación antes de mirar las rojas cicatrices en los brazos inflamados de Ron, "ella esta intentando irse y le ayudaremos a encontrar su camino para que tú puedas volver a la normalidad. No te preocupes, dentro de poco estarás cenando con nosotros de nuevo."

Harry sintió que alguien lo apartaba y vio como la Sanadora Agawal examinaba los ardientes abrazos de Ron y luego realizaba un encantamiento para enfriar su piel, pero todo lo que ocurrió fue que salio vapor de las cicatrices de Ron y el pelirrojo gritó e intento apartar a la mujer.

"Oh, por favor, no lo lastime Madame Agawal," Lloriqueo Molly desde la puerta del baño mientras su esposo le sostenía fuertemente los hombros.

"Ella solo esta tratando de ayudarlo mama. Déjala." Dijo Ginny antes de acercarse a Harry para tomar su mano.

"Auror Weasley... Ronald, ¿Puede escucharme?" Dijo la Sanadora claramente y con calma.

Ron estaba jadeando y sudando, así que se limito a asentir furiosamente.

"Alcánceme mi bolso, él necesita una poción calmante y algo que baje su temperatura corporal. Estas cicatrices están ardiendo," Ordeno la Sanadora a Hermione.

Hermione se alejó de Ron reticentemente y se levantó. Ginny apretó la mano de Harry antes de soltarla y decir que seria ella quién iría por el bolso. Hermione se acercó a Harry con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, mientras tapaba su boca con una mano temblorosa.

"Todo va a estar bien," Susurró Harry mientras le daba un abrazo.

Cuando la Sanadora Agawal levantó su varita, una chispa saltó del mango lo que causo que la dejara caer y se soplara la mano con alarma. Fue como si a través de su varita hubiera sentido una descarga eléctrica. Al ver esto Molly gritó y Arthur la sostuvo con más fuerza. En ese momento Ginny volvió con el bolso y atravesó la habitación para alcanzarle a Madame Agawal sus pociones y tratamientos.

La Sanadora le quitó el tapón a una pequeña botella con un líquido gris. Parecía que estuviera sosteniendo a Ron mientras él inclinaba un poco la cabeza y acercaba la botella a sus labios para que un poco de líquido bajara por su garganta.

Entonces sucedió.

La mandíbula de Ron se cerró a si misma y no pudo abrirse de nuevo.

Ron abrió sus brillantes ojos azules y, con temor, hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, dirigido a cada uno de los presentes, quienes parecían pedirle que abriera la boca y tomara la poción.

"Ronald, ¿crees que podrías abrir la boca?" Preguntó la sanadora con urgencia.

Ron hizo un gesto de negación una vez más.

"Oh no," Sollozó Molly y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Arthur, "no puede ser. No sin una varita, no se puede. No mi Ronnie."

"No podemos decir ni una palabra sobre lo que estoy a punto de hacer ¿entendido?" Gritó la Sanadora Agawal por encima del pánico.

Todos asintieron y Harry, de nuevo, contuvo el aliento. La Sanadora apunto a Ron con su varita ignorando otra chispa que parecía quemarle la mano.

"¡Imperio!" gritó. La cara y el cuerpo de Ron se relajaron pero su mandíbula seguía fuertemente cerrada, "Ron, abre la boca."

Nada ocurrió.

"Ronald Weasley, rompe la maldición y abre la boca ¡Ahora mismo!" Dijo la Sanadora bruscamente antes de resoplar y levantar la maldición.

Ron estaba temblando y Hermione había empezado a llorar.

"¿Acaso esto es, en verdad, lo que parece, Madame Agawal?" Pregunto Arthur nerviosamente.

"Me temo que lo es, Arthur," dijo la Sanadora con tono sombrío, "y se esta realizando desde dentro. Algo dentro de él realizó la maldición Obacerate."

"¿Obacerate?" Harry frunció el entrecejo mientras sentía a Hermione tensionarse en sus brazos, "¿Qué maldición es esa? ¿Qué hace?"

"Es magia antigua, Harry." Dijo Arthur con tono sombrío mientras observaba a su hijo enfermo.

"Es," empezó Hermione antes de limpiarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano, "es un encantamiento que detiene la boca de una persona. Los hombres solían utilizarla sobre sus esposas para que no hablaran demasiado, pero también se usaba en… en…"

"Para matar a la gente de hambre," dijo la Sanadora antes de apuntar a Ron con su varita y soportar otra dolorosa descarga, "Obdormio"

El cuerpo de Ron cayó en los brazos de la Sanadora. Estaba inconsciente.

"Hermione trae tus libros, tu varita y todo lo que creas que puedas necesitar," Dijo Harry resueltamente. "Vamos a ir a la Torre Blanca a encontrar el cuerpo de Maud."

* * *

Hermione had been nothing but trouble. Harry sabía que era arriesgado intentar penetrar en la Torre de Londres. Era consciente que en ese lugar se guardaban las joyas de la corona y que por eso había guardias armados patrullando todo el tiempo. No pensó ni por un segundo que sus únicos obstáculos fueran unos viejos obesos armados únicamente con un cuervo gordo

"Harry, ¿Sabias que, a pesar de la parte turística, este es un lugar militar?"

"Hermione, ya lo sé" Le soltó Harry mientras le tomaba la mano y la jalaba por el puente de la Torre hacia un lugar donde podrían saltar directamente dentro del foso vacío.

No podían aparecerse o transportarse en traslador dentro de la Torre ya que, al ser una fortaleza medieval, había sido protegida con magia antigua de cientos de años de antigüedad. Además, según la información del departamento de Aurores, las chimeneas de las torres no tenían conexión a la red Flu y la única opción era entrar caminando desde los cuartos de residentes a través de las canchas de tenis dentro del foso.

Al principio Harry creyó que era una broma que existiera una cancha de tenis en un foso, pero allí estaba, entre el Puente de la torre y los cuartos cerca de la torre de Sal. Harry había pensado que al llamarse la Torre de Londres, debía ser un único gran edificio de ladrillo, pero desafortunadamente no había tenido tanta suerte. Hermione había estado antes en la Torre en un viaje con su escuela Muggle pero había sido hace tanto tiempo que el esquema general no estaba muy fresco en su memoria. Por su parte, a Harry siempre se le había negado el lujo de los viajes de escuela, así que esta era su primera vez en una atracción turística.

Harry se cubrió a si mismo y a Hermione con la capa de invisibilidad, luego subieron encima del barandal gótico del puente y se tomaron de la mano, listos para saltar.

"Frenaremos la caída hacia la mitad del recorrido con nuestras varitas" Susurró Hermione y Harry asintió.

"¿A la de tres?" le preguntó nerviosamente.

"A la de tres."

"Uno...dos... ¡Tres!"

A pesar del encantamiento, la caída fue torpe y pesada. Harry estaba jadeando y Hermione parecía intentar ocultar el hecho de que se había torcido el tobillo. Aún tomados de las manos, se intentaron cubrir mejor con la capa y se apuraron a través del césped que ahora crecía donde antes se estancaba el agua sucia del foso, enviciando el aire a su alrededor. Siguieron corriendo, pasaron la cerrada cancha de tenis y dieron vuelta en la esquina. Harry vio la pequeña escalera de hierro forjado que llevaba al puente levadizo.

"¡Por aquí!" Dijo Harry mientras arrastraba a Hermione y la ayudaba a subir la escalera.

"¡Las puertas están cerradas!" Dijo Hermione mientras llegaba a la parte alta de las escaleras y caminaba junto a Harry, bajo la capa, por el moderno puente levadizo.

"Esta es la entrada de servicio. El actual gobernador de la torre puede volver de una función en cualquier momento y los de seguridad abrirán esta puerta para dejar entrar el auto."

"¿Cómo es que Shacklebolt esta tan seguro de eso?" Hermione frunció el entrecejo, iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el tejido plateado de la capa de invisibilidad.

"Aparentemente incluso los residentes de más alto rango tienen que notificar cuando entran y cuando salen después de las diez de la noche, de otra manera no se les permite entrar."

"¿Incluso el gobernador?" Dijo Hermione con asombro.

"Incluso el gobernador." Asintió Harry mientras se escondían en una esquina a esperar que las grandes puertas de roble se abrieran.

Kingsley Shacklebolt le había contado a Harry una historia bastante impresionante sobre la hija del anterior alguacil de la torre. Ella fue atacada en las puertas de la Torre y el guardia en turno simplemente se quedo mirando porque ella no había notificado su salida oficialmente, así que no le estaba permitido dejarla entrar, a pesar de saber que ella vivía allí y podía ver que se encontraba en aprietos. El guardia entonces se limitó a llamar a la policía y a mantener las puertas cerradas.

Harry tembló, le enfermaba el sobre sentido común de los de seguridad. Algo en esa historia le hizo pensar en Sirius, sobre como Harry se había metido en una fortaleza mágica impenetrable y había comprometido la seguridad del mundo mágico por una necesidad personal de hacer lo correcto por un individuo que podría estar en peligro. La diferencia entre Harry y el guardia de la Torre era que el guardia había cumplido con su deber a pesar de saber que estaba dejando a una niña inocente en manos de su atacante. Harry había arriesgado la seguridad de todos por la de Sirius… y todo había sido una trampa.

Fue ese malentendido lo que había causado que el cerebro de Maud le hiciera esas cicatrices a Ron.

Todo era su culpa.

"¡Harry! Puedo ver el auto" Dijo Hermione con urgencia.

Harry se apretó un poco más contra la pared y espero a que la barrera que estaba al otro lado del puente se levantara. Mientras la barrera mecánica se elevaba, las puertas de roble se abrieron y un hombre en uniforme y con un sombrero puntiagudo dejaba pasar el auto. Harry y Hermione atravesaron rápidamente la puerta y retuvieron el aliento mientras lo guardias volvían a cerrar y asegurar la puerta.

"Rápido," susurró Harry mientras una segunda puerta se abría para permitir el paso del auto a los muros interiores de la Torre.

Se apresuraron a cruzar la segunda puerta e intentaron esconderse tras un cañón mientras un guardia armado se inclinaba hacia una de las ventanas del auto y le murmuraba algo al conductor antes de permitirles seguir con su camino.

Harry pensó que si alguna noche llegaba a sentir la necesidad de estar a salvo y ser inalcanzable ya sabía a donde ir.

"¡Ahí esta!" Hermione señalo hacia la torre que se encontraba en el centro de muchos muros y torres que rodeaban el patio central, "La Torre Blanca, y ese debe ser la torre redonda."

Harry observo lo otros tres torreones y al darse cuenta que eran cuadrados asintió.

"¿Cómo vamos a subir hasta allá?"

Hermione se mordió el labio y pensó por un momento antes de poner su morral en el suelo y buscar una idea entre sus libros y papeles.

"¿Algo?" Preguntó Harry, impaciente.

"Espera, estoy leyendo... Encontré un escape de la Torre Blanca pero... bueno, tal vez podamos intentar lo que él hizo pero a la inversa."

"¿Qué hizo?" Dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Pagó por dos barriles de vino. Abrió uno y le ofreció un poco a sus carceleros si ellos, a cambio, lo trataban bien durante su encarcelamiento, eso era un comportamiento muy común de los prisioneros influyentes, y así los emborrachó. Aunque los carceleros estaban desmayados aun quedaban guardias en Yeoman Warders patrullando la torre, así que abrió el segundo barril, sacó una soga muy larga y bajó por la ventana."

"¿Simplemente bajó por la ventana? ¿Así no mas?" Dijo Harry en tono de burla.

"Bueno, se rompió la pierna cuando cayó, pero había sobornado a alguien para que lo dejara salir de los muros interiores; luego volvió a usar la cuerda para bajar por los muros exteriores y llegar a un bote que lo esperaba en el río. Nada mal para un viejo gordo y borracho con una pierna rota"

"Bastante bien," asintió Harry, "pero ¿Para qué nos sirve esa historia?"

"Bueno, puedo transformar una soga fácilmente y luego podemos levitarla hasta la ventana más baja. Amarramos la cuerda, escalamos hasta arriba y, una vez dentro, seguimos por la escalera en espiral hasta el lugar donde Maud debió estar encerrada, allí buscamos algunas pistas."

"Eso va a ser difícil con la capa sobre nosotros." Murmuró Harry antes de dar unos leves golpecitos con la varita en la cabeza de Hermione y luego sobre si mismo para aplicar el encantamiento desilusionador, "Vamos."________________________________________

Habían trabajado sin parar y sin suerte durante horas. Hermione había leído todos los archivos históricos que pudo encontrar sobre las muertes en la Torre Blanca, además había puesto un encantamiento en la habitación donde ellos creían que Maud había sido retenida pero no había funcionado, lo único que lograron fue que un espectro les tirara piedras periódicamente.

Harry quedo conmocionado cuando Hermione intentó comunicarse con los espíritus de la Torre: se vieron rodeados de tantos fantasmas y poltergeist que Harry ni siquiera podía ver su mano, el aire se hizo más denso debido a los rastros grises plateados de las diferentes apariciones.

Hermione intentó entonces desvanecer a los fantasmas que no estaban en busca de un cuerpo, pero eso no sirvió de mucho para encontrar a Maud. Un caballero llamado Lord Lovatt se quedo e insistió en que podía llevarlos a su cuerpo; él sabía donde debía estar pero ninguna otra alma viva o hacia, el paradero de su cadáver era un misterio que hace ya mucho tiempo había quedado en el olvido.

Hermione se disculpó y lo hizo desaparecer, sin embargo sus llantos y quejidos habían hecho que Harry sintiera escalofríos.

Una mujer abandonada llamada Margaret Poll se acerco para suplicarles que la enviaran al otro mundo. Ella fue decapitada pero no se había parecido en nada a la ejecución de Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Hogwarts. A la señora Poll le faltaban ciertos pedazos en los hombros, tenía profundos cortes en la espalda y su cuello estaba roto y cubierto completamente de sangre. Definitivamente el corte no había sido tan limpio como el de Nick.

Hermione dijo algo sobre la mujer, que había sido ejecutada en lugar de su hijo y que había sido cortada en pedazos por un ejecutor inexperto que había estado al servicio del rey Enrique Octavo. El fantasma pareció conmovido con el hecho de que su trágica historia fuera conocida. Renuentemente Hermione desvaneció el fantasma de la llorosa mujer y se recostó sin ganas contra la pared.

Harry estaba a punto de hablar cuando una piedra golpeo la pared, pasando cerca a la cabeza de Hermione, se dio la vuelta y le soltó un 'Jódete' al travieso espectro.

"Tenemos que descubrir que es lo que le esta pasando a Ron," dijo Hermione con cansancio mientras se frotaba los ojos. "No ha comido en casi treinta y cinco horas y no creo que haya sido capaz de beber algo."

"Había tomado algo," dijo Harry tristemente antes de quitarse las gafas y frotarse la cara bruscamente, "pero todo salió cuando se enfermó."

"Oh Harry, tenemos que hacer algo pronto, tenemos que ayudarlo." Dijo Hermione con voz rota.

Pasó una ráfaga que los hizo temblar al mismo tiempo y Harry se puso de nuevo los lentes y levantó la varita.

"¿Quién esta ahí?"

"Muéstrate," gritó Hermione apuntando su varita en la oscuridad y temblando ligeramente, "¿Eres Maud? ¿Eres Matilda the Fair?"

Se escuchó un crujido y Harry dirigió la luz de su varita hacia la puerta y vio una caja de vidrio que se abría; se mordió el labio y miró a Hermione antes de fijar la vista en el viejo libro que flotaba fuera de la caja y se dirigía hacia ellos.

El libro se detuvo frente a Hermione y el frío en el aire desapareció.

"Gracias," susurró Hermione sin aliento.

Harry intentó escuchar algo pero no se produjo ningún sonido.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Harry al espacio vacío frente a él.

El frío volvió y el libro se abrió solo, las páginas pasaron rápidamente y el frío volvió a irse justo cuando las páginas se quedaron quietas en un retrato de George Boleyn.

"¿Eres tú?" dijo Hermione con asombro.

El libro cambió de página y Harry sintió como si un le hubieran tirado un cubo de hielo en la espalda, su cuerpo entero tembló y apretó los dientes debido a la desagradable sensación.

"Él fue acusado de incesto," leyó Hermione temblorosamente, "por su propia esposa por acostarse con su hermana la reina Anne Boleyn Fue decapitado en la Torre Verde, a las afueras de la Torre de Londres."

Harry se encogió de solo pensar en un par de hermanos durmiendo juntos. Su mente fue instantáneamente a Ron y Ginny y él arrugó los ojos y agito la cabeza para quitarse esa imagen de la mente.

"Oh ¡Esto es ridículo!," siseó Hermione mientras leía, "Solo hubo un cargo y fue que él entró en la habitación de su hermana una mañana, conversó con ella en presencia de sus sirvientes y puso una mano sobre la cama de ella ¿Eso era considerado incesto? " dijo con disgusto.

"Todo eso es muy trágico, señor," dijo Harry dirigiéndose al aire pero perdiendo la paciencia con ese desfile de fantasmas ansiosos por contar sus historias, "pero necesitamos encontrar un fantasma más viejo que usted. Necesitamos encontrar a Maud Fitzwalter, Matilda the Fair, la hija de Lord Dunmow."

"Fue secuestrada y retenida aquí por el Rey en 1212." Agregó Hermione.

"¿Esta aquí? Su espíritu, quiero decir" preguntó Harry.

"¿Acaso queda algo de Maud en su antigua prisión? ¿Sus huesos, su esencia o algo?"

Las paginas del libro se movieron una vez más y se quedaron quietas en una página amarillenta escrita con letra intrincada y diminuta. Hermione se acercó y squinted (). Harry bajo su varita para darle más luz.

"Oh, esto esta tan difícil de descifrar," Hermione frunció el entrecejo antes de acercarse más y drawing a sharp breath(), "Tras meses de atención indeseada por parte del rey John, este obligó a los cortesanos a convencerla de devolver ese afecto con ardientes plegarias y súplicas. Maud se negó a hablar con él o con alguno de sus mensajeros. ¡Bien por ella!" Hermione asintió furiosamente, "No se pueden forzar los sentimientos así. Eso seria como si alguien intentara… bueno, que pasara algo entre tu y yo, Harry."

"¿Perdón?" Harry parpadeó sintiendo como si, de alguna manera, lo hubieran insultado.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero," Hermione movió una mano, como restándole importancia, "confundir afecto con lujuria y amistad con amor. Obviamente este hombre pensó que podía obligar a una mujer determinada e independiente a acceder a lo que el Rey quisiera solo porque era el Rey."

"Como el elegido ¿no?" Harry levantó una ceja de manera sarcástica.

"Si, bueno," dijo Hermione sonrojándose, "es por todos conocido lo difíciles que ellos pueden ser"

Harry y Hermione compartieron una risita antes que Hermione volviera su atención a la parte que había estado leyendo.

"Decidido a que si él no podía tenerla, entonces nadie debía, arreglo que su comida incluyera un huevo envenenado y Maud, sin sospechar nada de los propósitos asesinos de John, lo comió y murió."

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Harry de repente, " El Toad-In-The-Hole esta hecho con budín, el budín esta hecho con huevos. Debí saberlo, tuve que cocinarlo para los Dursley durante mucho tiempo."

"Y Ron pudo comer tomate y champiñones sin problema, pero cuando intento comer el omelette, empezó a toser y vomitar."

"Esta intentando salvarlo." Dijo Harry sorprendido. "Ella cree que lo esta salvando."

"¡Ella cree que los huevos están envenenados!" dijo Hermione con los ojos como platos.

"¿Pero por qué le cerro la boca?" dijo Harry con las cejas juntas, pensando en alguna razón.

"La poción. Seguramente ella desconfía de todo lo desconocido y tal vez creyó que la poción era algo toxico. Ella no era una bruja pero esta en el cuerpo de un mago."

"Así que cuando ella deseo que la poción no pasara por los labios de Ron..."

"La magia de Ron transformó su fuerza de voluntad en un hechizo no verbal. Eso es magia muy antigua, de los tiempos en que las personas tenían menos control sobre sus poderes. Como cuando inflaste a tu tía, Harry."

"Entonces ¿Ron esta haciendo todo esto?" dijo Harry parpadeando.

"Él no sabe que lo esta haciendo, pero lo esta haciendo." Asintió Hermione.

"Entonces si Ron realiza la contra-maldición, tendrá que hacerlo de manera no verbal," Harry se encogió de hombros mientras la solución daba vueltas en su cabeza, "pero si él lo hace..."

"Podrá comer y beber de nuevo." Hermione sonrió y asintió, "Oh Harry, ¡Eso es!"

"¿Dice algo más?" Harry se acercó al libro con esperanza. "¿Algo que evite que lo siga quemando?"

"Um, bueno..."Hermione entrecerró lo ojos y paso la mirada por algunas párrafos antes de dudar y leer en voz alta, "Su padre se enteró de la noticia en Francia y regresó para encontrar algunos barones dispuestos a levantarse en contra del Rey. Robert Fitzwalter encabezó el levantamiento y fue clave en hacer que el Rey firmara la Carta Magna en Runnymede."

Hermione cayó sin ganas contra el muro y miró al vacío antes de parpadear y agitar la cabeza con asombro.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry ansiosamente.

"¿Cómo es posible que nunca hubiera escuchado esta historia? En mi antigua escuela estudié la carta Magna y esta pobre mujer, esta mujer increíblemente fuerte, que fue lo que hizo todo eso posible nadie se toma la molestia de mencionarla si quiera."

"No te vas a poner en esa actitud feminista conmigo ¿cierto, Hermione?" dijo Harry con una mueca.

"¿Por qué no? Podría decirse que la carta que nos dio nuestra libertad civil se originó con un huevo envenenado que comió Maud the Fair en la Torre Blanca"

"Y ahora esta matando de hambre a nuestro mejor amigo porque tienen miedo de ser envenenada de nuevo," dijo Harry con fiereza.

Los hombros de Hermione cayeron, al igual que su mirada.

"Estoy segura que ella no quiere lastimarlo."

"Yo también estoy seguro," dijo Harry acariciando el brazo de Hermione, "pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ella esta encerrando a Ron contra su voluntad de la misma manera que el Rey lo hizo con ella. Lo esta atrapando en sus propias cicatrices, Hermione. Esas cicatrices son como una jaula mágica y tenemos que ayudarle a salir de ahí."

Hermione asintió con urgencia y paso la mirada sobre más párrafos antes que el frío les causara temblores y se cambiara la página otra vez. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y compartió con Harry una tensa mirada antes de acercarse al libro y leer cuidadosamente.

"¡Por todos los cielos!," dijo con asombro después de un minuto de leer en silencio, "mira Harry. Su cuerpo fue devuelto a Dunmow y enterrado en la bóveda familiar. Por eso despertó tan violentamente, no porque estuviera cerca a la tumba de su padre sino porque estaba cerca de su propio cadáver."

"¿Tenemos que llevar a Ron de vuelta a Dunmow?" quiso confirmar Harry.

Ella asintió. "Tenemos que llevar a Maud de vuelta a casa."

Guardaron sus cosas, regresaron el viejo libro a la caja de vidrio, agradecieron al aire, el aire que contenía la torturada alma de George Boleyn, acusado falsamente de incesto con la esposa del Rey, y se dispusieron a realizar su escape.

* * *

Ya era tarde en la mañana cuando Harry y Hermione regresaron a la Madriguera, apenas habían cruzado la puerta cuando se vieron obligados a salir de nuevo.

Molly les había informado que la sanadora Agawal había llevado a Ron para observación al ala especial para Aurores en San Mungo. Había algunos hechizos de hidratación que podían ser realizados para evitar que Ron muriera de sed, pero solo podían mantenerlo así por poco tiempo, además no había nada que pudieran hacer con la falta de alimento que sufría Ron. Nadie sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero la sanadora calculaba que Ron no había comido nada en las últimas cuarenta y cinco horas.

Harry no tenia ni idea de como iban a hacer para que Ron rompiera la maldición con magia no verbal y los acompañara a Dunmow para liberar a Maud si él estaba demasiado débil para estar en casa con su familia. Harry tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione mientras esperaban fuera del ala de Aurores a que Arthur y Molly escucharan noticias sobre la condición de Ron. Ginny estaba en la habitación con él porque Fred y George se acababan de ir al trabajo. Ver a los gemelos con un aspecto tan sombrío golpeó a Harry como una bludger en el estomago: eso no estaba bien, no era natural.

Pronto a los padres de Ron también se les permitió entrar para estar con su hijo menor. Harry y Hermione se levantaron. El cuerpo de Hermione estaba temblando y Harry apretó un poco más su abrazo.

"Aurores Potter y Granger," los llamó el mago que se ocupaba del caso de Ron, "He hablado con Kingsley y estoy enterado de que ustedes estuvieron en la Torre de Londres anoche ¿Hay noticias sobre el cerebro que tenían los Inefables?"

Harry y Hermione le dieron toda la información que podían. El auror asintió e hizo un gesto de dolor al escuchar que tenia que ser Ron quien levantara por si mismo la maldición.

"¿Y el tiene que ir físicamente con ustedes al lugar de la familia Dunmow? ¿No pueden simplemente decirle a Maud que vuelva a casa?"

"Si fuera tan simple, ya lo hubiéramos hecho ¿no cree?" dijo Harry sin siquiera intentar esconder su sarcasmo.

"¿Por qué es tan problemático para Ron dejar el hospital por cinco minutos?" dijo Hermione, mirando por la puerta de la habitación a la que los padres de Ron habían entrado.

"El Auror Weasley no ha despertado desde que la sanadora Agawal lo puso a dormir anoche" dijo el hombre con un pesado suspiro.

Harry paso saliva y sintió que el cuerpo de Hermione se debilitaba.

"Pero Agawal uso la-" Harry se abstuvo de revelar que la sanadora de Ron había infringido la ley intentando ayudarle, así que volvió a empezar, "Señor ¿Hay alguna manera de decirle a Ron, mientras esta inconsciente, que levante la maldición?"

"Ninguna que yo conozca." Dijo el Auror encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry y Hermione pudieron entonces entrar en la habitación y el cuerpo que Harry había estado abrazando evaporó en un instante. Ella corrió hasta un lado de la cama de Ron y le dio un desesperado abrazo al postrado pelirrojo mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

Ginny se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó.

"¿No hay nada que puedan hacer?" dijo Ginny sobre la túnica de Harry, "Los sanadores y los Aurores estaban diciendo que dependían de Hermione y de ti, si no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer… entonces él… Oh Harry, ¡Esto es tan injusto!"

Harry intentó consolarla mientras su mente pensaba en otro par de hermanos que fueron separados por mostrar algo de amor fraternal. George Boleyn, después de todos esos años, andaba aún por la Torre Blanca, tal vez buscando a su hermana, ya que ella había muerto dentro de la misma torre. Los magos habían tomado el cerebro de Maud, posiblemente por orden del Rey, quien quizás pretendía poseerla aún después de su muerte. Ahora Ron se desvanecía a pesar de no tener culpa alguna.

"No," dijo Harry fieramente.

Ginny se alejo de él lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Harry?"

"Él no va a dejarnos," dijo Harry mientras miraba a Hermione alejando cariñosamente un mechón de la frente de Ron, "hay una manera de romper la maldición sin que él sepa lo que esta haciendo. Él puso la maldición por instinto, entonces puede quitarla."

"No estoy entendiendo" dijo Ginny confundida.

Harry de repente se dio cuenta que había una manera de hacerlo y llamó a Hermione para que le pusiera atención.

"Es lo que tu dijiste, Hermione," Harry se impresiono al darse cuenta que sonaba muy calmado, "no puedes obligar a las personas tercas a hacer lo que tu quieras, seria como intentar juntar a dos personas que no deben estar juntas."

Hermione miró sobre su hombro con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" le preguntó con voz débil y casi lastimada por el dolor de la condición de Ron.

"Ron y tú tienen que estar juntos. Él rompería la maldición para estar contigo, lo sé."

Los resplandecientes ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par mientras volvía a mirar el rostro de Ron. En silencio, Harry abrazó a Ginny una vez más mientras observaban, junto con los padres de Ron al otro lado de la cama, como Hermione se acercaba y acariciaba la mejilla de Ron con el pulgar.

"¿Ron?" Susurró, "Soy yo, soy Hermione."

Harry contuvo el aliento mientras Hermione bajaba la cabeza y presionaba sus labios contra los de Ron. Los labios de Ron permanecieron quietos y muy bien cerrados. Hermione rompió el gentil beso y miró a Ron por un momento antes de volver a intentarlo.

"Bésame, Ron."

Hermione movió la cabeza y volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de Ron antes de jalar un poco el labio inferior de Ron e intentar poner su labio superior en el pequeño espacio que acababa de crear.

"Te quiero," susurró Hermione en la boca de Ron antes de abrir un poco más la boca y tocar con la lengua los labios de Ron.

Al principio Harry pensó que lo estaba imaginando, pero cuando enfocó bien vio que realmente estaba pasando: Ron había inclinado un poco la cabeza y se escuchó un ligero gemido. Harry notó que Hermione sonreía y, mientras se alejaba un poco, también pudo ver claramente que la boca de Ron se abría un poco más y buscaba la de ella. Hermione se acercó a la boca de Ron con tanto entusiasmo como lo haría Ron a una barra de chocolate.

"¡Oh, Arthur!" dijo Molly con asombro y Ginny dejo escapar un gritito de alegría.

Harry besó a Ginny en la frente para luego alzarla y darle vueltas por toda la habitación a modo de celebración. Los parpados de Ron luchaban por abrirse mientras Hermione se entusiasmaba aún más en su beso. Pronto se hizo evidente que lo mejor para todos era abandonar la habitación mientras Hermione besaba a Ron de vuelta a sus sentidos.

De todos modos Harry necesitaba encontrar a la sanadora de Ron para arreglar su transporte al lugar de la familia Fitzwalter.

* * *

Harry y Hermione cogieron a Ron, uno de cada brazo, y sintieron que las cicatrices quemaban bajo toda la ropa que llevaba para evitar el frío. Le ayudaban a mantenerse en pie mientras los tres caminaban lentamente hacia el lugar de eterno descanso de Maud Fitzwalter, la misma Matilda the Fair, esperando que su espíritu se reuniera con su familia y, sobretodo, con su amado padre.

"¿Duele?" le preguntó Harry a Ron, con simpatía por todo lo que su amigo había pasado ya que habían decidido bromear por todo lo ocurrido en su última visita a Dunmow.

"Mmm," asintió Ron, quien parecía muy incomodo.

"Ella esta lista para irse, Ron," dijo Hermione con una sonrisa confiada, "Maud no quiere seguir lastimándote. Se ira a casa y luego tú también."

Ron tomo aliento y asintió de nuevo mientras se acercaban al modesto monumento de piedra.

"¡Oh Merlín!" Ron hizo una mueca de dolor y Harry casi lo suelta ya que el calor de sus brazos lo quemaba a través de su suéter, su túnica de auror y su capa, "Estoy ardiendo."

"No, no lo estas," dijo Hermione intentando que su voz sonara fuerte pero su cara lucia una expresión desesperadamente triste mientras ella y Harry prácticamente cargaban a Ron el resto del camino hacia la tumba, "no te dejaremos arder, Ron. Es lo último antes de Maud te deje en paz. Te esta dejando ahora, dejándote conmigo. De ahora en adelante seremos solo tú y yo, Ron."

Harry le sonrió a Hermione mientras intentaba calmar a Ron, quien intentaba deshacerse de su capa y su túnica porque el calor ya era insoportable. A pesar de eso Harry sabía que era mejor si Ron seguía cubierto ya que cuando Maud lo dejara sentiría mucho frío, de hecho sentiría el mismo frío que Harry había sentido periódicamente desde que había estado en la presencia de George Boleyn, así que tenían que asegurarse que Ron estuviera bien abrigado.

"Tú y yo y Harry," gruñó Ron entre dientes.

"En todo menos lo de los besos, amigo," dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Ron soltó una risotada.

"¡Oye! ¡Soy bueno besando!" dijo jadeando antes de sentir un poco de mareo.

"Tiene razón, Harry," Hermione parecía un poco más relajada ahora que veía a Ron actuar más como si mismo, a pesar de la incomodidad de su piel inflamada, "no sabes de lo que te pierdes."

"Yo paso. Gracias." Harry rió entre dientes mientras acomodaba el peso de Ron contra la lapida. "Ron, ya llegamos. Solo pon las manos en la lápida ¿De acuerdo?"

Ron lucia realmente cansado y estaba sudando como si estuviera en un sauna. Respirando pesadamente, le sonrió a Harry con cansancio mientras pasaba saliva.

"¡Gallina!"

"Tu envía a Maud a casa y yo te besare ¿De acuerdo? ¡Solo hazlo!" bufó Harry y rodó los ojos.

Hermione hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener a Ron de pie mientras él levantaba el brazo, Harry, por su parte, movió la cabeza para que Ron pudiera bajar su brazo con facilidad. Ron tomo aire profundamente mientras presionaba ambas manos contra la piedra.

Harry podía sentir que el suelo temblaba y el cuerpo de Ron se agitaba con energía mientras un suave brillo rosa en sus dedos cambiaba de color a un rojo intenso, como el de las chupetas de cereza de Honeydukes, luego naranja… luego amarillo… blanco.

Era un blanco brillante y siglos de polvo y tierra se alejaron de la tumba mientras se hacia la transferencia. Harry lucho contra su instinto que le decía que alejara a Ron cuando lo escucho aullar de dolor porque la última parte del alma de Maud se alejaba de su piel. El cuerpo de Ron tembló y cayó de rodillas antes que Harry y Hermione pudieran levantarlo de nuevo.

Ron esta bañado en sudor pero aún así temblaba violentamente, su piel estaba congelada y Hermione realizó un encantamiento para secarlo y luego otro para calentarlo, después Harry levanto a Ron como si no pesara nada mientras veía a Hermione levantar una de las mangas de la ropa de Ron para examinar las cicatrices.

Estaban pálidas y blancas, como cualquier cicatriz de una vieja quemadura, y se sentían tan frías como el resto de la piel de Ron. Hermione puso la manga en su lugar y le dio a Ron un beso en la mejilla.

"Vamos a comer algo y luego tienes que descansar " dijo Harry mientras llevaba a Ron a un lugar donde pudieran aparecerse.

"Podría simplemente acostarme en algo comestible y así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro." Murmuró Ron mientras empezaba a dormirse.

Harry sonrió y miro a Hermione, quien parecía realmente aliviada por que todo hubiera acabado, mientras ella tomaba una de las manos de Ron.

"Si quieres, puedo transformar tu almohada en un malvavisco gigante," dijo mientras le sonreía a Ron tiernamente. "Solo asegúrate de mantenerlo fuera del alcance de Harry, babea cuando duerme."

1 Nota: No pude traducir el nombre del plato, así que les dejo una descripción: plato tradicional británico consistente en salchichas en masa de budín de Yorkshire, normalmente servido con verduras y salsa

Ps: Cualquier error que encuentren en la traducción, por favor avísenme. Gracias


End file.
